Sunscreen cosmetics are intended to block ultraviolet rays in the sunlight to protect the skin from adverse effects of ultraviolet rays. Conventionally, to attain a high ultraviolet protection ability, an ultraviolet scattering agent such as particulate zinc oxide needs to be blended. However, if a large amount of ultraviolet scattering agent is blended, some problems arise such that the resultant product causes squeaky feeling in sense of use and that the skin to which the resultant product is applied becomes unnaturally white.
On the other hand, oil-soluble ultraviolet absorbers such as 2,4-bis-{[4-(2-ethylhexyloxy)-2-hydroxy]phenyl}-6-(4-methoxyphenyl)-(1,3,5)-triazine (hereinafter, referred to as “bis-ethylhexyloxyphenol methoxyphenyl triazine” in the present specification) have a high ultraviolet protective effect; however, most of the oil-soluble ultraviolet absorbers are less soluble, which caused a stability problem in some cases such that an ultraviolet absorber precipitated in an oil phase at a low temperature.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes that a less soluble ultraviolet absorber is encapsulated in spherical polymer particles formed of styrene or the like and made into a spherical powder, with the result that solubility in oil is improved to attain a high content in an oil phase; however, cases where the ultraviolet absorber are blended in a water phase are not known.